


smuuut

by Destieltrash_Sabrieltrash_MishaCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, real hard smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrash_Sabrieltrash_MishaCollins/pseuds/Destieltrash_Sabrieltrash_MishaCollins
Summary: no summary ill probably delete this after





	

Cass put his peen peen in Deans badonka donk, at first Dean went "OW!" then Cass hit his magic spot and went "OH". Then Dean went squirt and then Cass went squirt.

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry i was bored


End file.
